


Reality is Better than Dreams

by Izaura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, College, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izaura/pseuds/Izaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are highschool friends and roommates in college. Dean is sitting at his computer one late night, trying to finish his essay when he hears his roommate call for him from across the room. Eventually, when he goes to investigate, it turns out that Castiel isn't awake, but he surely is dreaming something naughty that just so happens to involve his best friend.</p>
<p>Dean decides to wake him up, but not the way you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality is Better than Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Alllrighty so, this is a college AU, obviously. So they're like, Idk, 19-20 here I guess? Hope you guys enjoy. Kudos ♥ and comments are much appreciated.

At first, Dean didn’t hear it.

He was sitting across the dorm room that they were sharing, his head in his hands as he groaned silently in frustration as to not wake up his sleeping friend. It was 3AM, the lights in their dorm were shut off (save for the lamp on his desk), and he was moving his small fingers into fists to rub against his tired eyes.

He really should have joined Castiel in their bunk beds (well, on the one above the said man, obviously) long ago, except he had realized a little too late that fuck, he had an essay do the next morning that, shit, he hadn’t even started.

As soon as he removed his hands to place them back on the keyboard, tired eyes searching the glowing screen to re-read what he had previously read, was the moment he realized what he was hearing.

“Dean.”

The word was muffled, gruff, as if it was said through a blanket or some other form of fabric, constricting the sound. Dean’s eyes paused their skimming before he turned his head slightly to look in the direction that it came, just as it happened again.

“Dean.”

Eyeing the sleeping form on the bottom bunk, he called out a “yeah?”, to which Castiel’s body stirred, but then fell still again. There was another moment of silence, and so Dean went back to typing, his fingers moving furiously over the keyboard as he tried to finish the damn essay, his eyes aching from the constant staring at the pixels of his computer screen.

“Dean, please,” were the continued words, still muffled by the blanket. Finally, Dean decided to go and see what was up, humming to himself as he staggered tiredly in the dark, finding the bed. When he did, he felt for the edge of the mattress, plopping himself down finally.

“Castiel?” he asked quietly, just to be greeted with a small groan. Raising an eyebrow, he leaned up to feel for his cell phone atop his own mattress on the bunk above him. He sighed, biting his bottom lip at another soft sound that seemed to be a distorted ‘Deaaan’, to which the said man finally found his phone.

Clicking the button to turn the screen on, he unlocked it and clicked his flashlight app. Turning the light to the side slightly to avoid shining it directly at Castiel, he fingered the hem of the blanket atop him, seeing that the man was facing the opposite direction. Lowering his voice again, he cleared his throat before speaking. “Castiel? Are you alright?”

The second he spoke, Castiel moved again, but this time it wasn’t his whole body. Instead, it was a bit of movement down by the place Dean was sitting. However, it wasn’t like something was pressing into him. No, it was the opposite; instead, it was something moving rhythmically away and back to him. It was subtle, but still there, and it was like… Like…

Wait. Was Castiel moving his hips?

Blinking in confusion, Dean bit his bottom lip. It was then that it occurred to him, in his sleepy state, that Castiel was also very sleepy - asleep, in fact. Dean sighed, about to stand up and go back to his nearly-finished essay so that he could go to bed as well. But he was stopped when he heard another short sound, like a whine; or… maybe a moan.

Biting his bottom lip again, his breath catching in his throat, Dean made a decision without really thinking about it. One moment he was sitting on the edge of the bed, the next he was standing, towering over his sleeping dorm mate, the blanket that was once on him now pulled back to reveal exactly what was going on, his phone placed on the floor beside the bed to send soft bits of light through the room.

Castiel, stoic, unemotional Castiel, was masturbating. His hand was inside of his pajama bottoms, the tent obviously visible inside of the flimsy fabric every time his hand reached the base of his semi-hard cock. The thrusting of the hips that Dean had thought he had felt, was exactly that; in his dreamy-state, Castiel was moving his hips into his hand. Rather uncoordinatedly, might he add, but he was doing it nonetheless.

But that wasn’t what troubled Dean. What troubled Dean, was the fact that Castiel had spilled Dean’s own name from his lips. And there were two ways that could have been related to this turn of events: either Dean had been the reason for him masturbating, and he had begun to do so after he moaned the name, or… he had been masturbating to the thought of him.

Because surely his hand could have been grasping his dick before the hip thrusts.

God, just the thought of Castiel having a dirty dream about him made his knees feel weak. But then the thought that he was also pleasuring himself to said dream was added, and he felt himself have to bite his bottom lip for a third time, halting the moan of his own that was utterly tempted to slip past his lips.

And Dean, stupid, idiotic Dean, could feel his own erection forming. But before he could even realize what he was doing, he caught himself moving right after the action had ended. Next thing he knew, he was kneeling on the floor, pressed against the bed, his hand gripping Castiel’s side. He pulled him toward him until he was near the edge of the bed, the body stirring, but still not waking up, which was enough for Dean to quickly pull him again but instead so that Castiel fell onto his back.

This caused the man to stop his hip thrusting and hand-moving momentarily, but he still didn’t wake up. After a few seconds, there was another airy moan as Dean sat back on his heels, watching Castiel resume his slow stroking of himself below the waistband of his pajamas.

Sighing to himself, Dean smiled a little. Moving so that he was kneeling near Castiel’s head, he gulped silently as he realized what he was about to do.

He was about to (probably) wake up his roommate with his mouth attached to his neck as said roommate stroked himself in his sleep. Goddammit, what was he doing?

Castiel and Dean had never done anything like this before. They had been friends since high school, meeting in their first year in the same school, before deciding to go to college together as they just so happened to want to be the same thing. They had always known each other were gay, so it wasn’t like Castiel would tell him to get off because “ew, you have a dick”, and Dean had thought about this once (or twice… three times?) but… they were best friends. Had been for several years.

Oh-fucking-well, Dean finally thought. He was moaning my damn name in his sleep, and now he’s here with a (half) hard-on, and I’m here sporting my own at the thought of him jacking off to whatever is going on in his head… that just so happens to include me. That has to mean something, right?

Again, without even realizing it (Dean really had to work on impulse control), he was pushing Castiel’s messy, curly hair back from his neck with one hand, the other tilting his head up a bit. When he was satisfied with how much room he had, his eyes raked over the bare torso of his roommate. Sighing once more, he leaned in, gently brushing his lips over the skin of Castiel’s neck. He didn’t get a reaction until his lips settled on a spot in the middle of the warm skin, sucking gently as his hand trailed down Castiel’s chest, utilizing his lack of upper clothing.

The man moaned, presumably still asleep, before his back arched slightly when Dean’s hand reached a nipple, twirling it gently between his fingers as his teeth nipped at the pale flesh. He sucked a little harder as his eyes fluttered closed, his other hand sliding down his own body to palm his growing erection through his jeans.

The moment Dean pulled his lips back to blow cool air against the reddening mark was the moment that Castiel woke up. With a soft hum, a sound Dean hadn’t heard yet, he opened his eyes and Dean immediately pulled back, his hand and lips leaving his friend’s body.

“D-Dean? What’s… happening?” he asked sleepily, another moan slipping past his lips as he felt his hand against his cock when he pulled it back to sit up on his elbows. His eyes widened as he looked between his clearly hard cock and his friend, who was palming himself through his jeans, and he did something Dean really didn’t expect.

He smirked. Sitting up a bit more, Dean was staring at him, completely frozen. Castiel stalled too when he sat up, before he finally reached out, grabbing his friend by his shirt collar. He pulled him close, to which Dean gasped as his arms flew out so his hands could grip the edge of the mattress again, he stared into Dean’s seemingly clouded eyes in the dim light of his phone’s flashlight.

“Were you helping me, Dean? My neck feels a bit… painful…” he whispered lightly, eyes studying Dean’s face before landing on his eyes. The said, scared man could feel himself melt a little under the gaze, and he didn’t dare respond, before a chuckle left the other man, his voice deeper than usual and laced with sleep. “You were, weren’t you…? Naughty man, taking advantage of me while I was asleep.”

Suddenly, every ounce of confidence that Dean had felt was gone, and was instead replaced with intense need as he felt himself being pulled closer, and Castiel’s lips being slammed onto his own. Immediately, Dean understood what was happening and relaxed as his lips pushed needily back against his roommates.

Holy fuck. Castiel, his best friend… was fucking kissing him.

Castiel’s hand traveled down from the shirt in his fist as he let go of it, following the path that Dean’s hand had taken to linger above his best friend’s waist band. Deciding against teasing for now, he smirked, gripping the hem of Dean’s shirt. Getting straight to work, he pulled it up and with a brief break of the kiss, it was pulled off and thrown somewhere. Resuming the kiss, he immediately traced a path again before moving to palm Dean through his jeans.

This caused a moan to slip into the kiss, to which Castiel took advantage of. Slipping his tongue into Dean’s mouth, he roamed around the hot cavern, his other hand moving to tangle in the man’s hair as Dean’s hands shifted from the mattress to grip onto Castiel’s shoulders.

The angle was odd, and Castiel realized this. Still having that damn smirk paint his lips, he pulled off to gently nibble against Dean’s bottom lip, the man’s closed eyelids fluttering, before he pulled off completely. Before Dean could react, though, he felt himself being pushed back before his back hit the floor.

His eyes shot open as he did so, about to call up to Castiel an annoyed “what the fuck?” as he thought that Castiel was getting rid of him. About to sit up and stand, deciding whether to chew Castiel out of just angrily go back to his work, he felt his legs being pushed open and saw the light be blocked as the taller man hovered over him.

“God, I’m so glad you woke me up,” he said lowly, sending a shiver through the man lying against the carpet. Feeling a surge of slight confidence run through him once more, he adorned his own smirk before speaking.

“Me too. Now, are you gonna kiss me again or what?”

To the question, Castiel just shook his head. “There’ll be plenty of time for that later,” he said, hands moving from his lap as he knelt to the button of his friend’s jeans. “Eager, aren't we? And, right now, no. I’d rather get to fucking you, like I’ve wanted to for years,” he said, which caused Dean to moan out loud.

As if to add salt to the metaphorical wound that Castiel just opened up inside him, he felt a hot hand brush against his cock again through the fabric of his pants, but much harder now. This caused Dean to involuntarily lift his hips against the pressure, needing more, but it was gone as quick as it came. Castiel took advantage of the raised hips to pull down Dean’s jeans and boxers, making Dean shiver as he felt the air hit his now exposed dick.

“Hm, it’s bigger than I imagined…” Castiel mumbled, and Dean would have taken a moment to slap the giant if he wasn’t groaning instead, Castiel’s hand now wrapped around the base of his member. He stroked him immediately, smirking as he watched Dean gasp, his chest rising before falling back down as he exhaled in the form of another groan.

Castiel wasted no time. His thumb greeted the top of Dean’s cock as he leaned forward, his other hand steadying him by lying palm-down onto the floor. Dean felt like his body was on fire when he felt Castiel’s lips attach to his right nipple, nibbling on it gently before sucking, his tongue swirling around it.

Dean couldn’t help but groan as his hand flew to Castiel’s hair, tangling in it, his mind straying… he could only wonder what that would feel like on a spot a little lower and, thought he didn’t know it, he was about to find out.

Castiel dug his nail into Dean’s slit, eliciting a whine from his friend before he continued stroking him lazily, his other hand moving from the carpeted floor to twirl Dean’s other nipple in his fingers, pinching it, much like Dean had done to him not five minutes earlier.

Skipping the treatment on that said nipple, Castiel detached his lips from the hardened bud and placed wet, open-mouthed kisses over his friend’s chest, trailing them down. The man was shuddering, eyelids pressed closed as he felt the nibbles over his flesh, before he felt something he had wanted to feel for so many fucking years.

Castiel had shifted so that he was level with Dean’s rock-hard cock, and immediately took the tip of it into his mouth. He reached below himself to gently touch his own cock, moaning around the tip of his friend’s as he swirled his tongue around it, delving it into the slit expertly. Dean whined once more, and Castiel smirked around him as he heard it.

“Fuck, Castiel,” Dean whimpered, when he felt a particularly hard suck before half of him was pulled into Castiel’s mouth with one swift move. He bobbed languidly, one could say teasingly, as he stroked himself as well, his other hand coming down to curl around the base of Dean’s cock to stroke what his mouth wasn’t covering.

Eventually, Castiel remembered what he truly wanted to do. He wanted to feel Dean, all of him. He wanted to feel the tight heat as he thrusted into him on this floor, feel his sweaty, warm body writhing beneath him, his cock twitching as he came--

It seemed now that Castiel was copying Dean, getting lost in his thoughts. Next he knew, he was sucking the man, but now his hand was off of his own prick, slicked with his own pre-cum, and was pressing against Dean’s hole. The shorter male was not protesting, but simply moaning, fisting the dark locks of his friend.

“Please, Castiel, just please, oh…” he heard quietly from above him, and he relaxed as the finger continued to circle his hole. After a few seconds, he pushed in, and he felt his friend tense before relaxing once more, letting out a long moan of equally pain and pleasure. The finger inside of him pushed in and out slowly, distracting his friend from the pain with a few harder sucks as Castiel thrusted his digit inside him.

That said finger was soon joined with another, and Castiel heard his friend panting. He scissored he man open, his hand that was thrusting now rubbing gentle circles into his thigh. He so desperately wanted to remove his hand now and simply replace it with his throbbing, red cock, but he knew he had to be gentle right now despite his urges.

Eventually, the moans from above turned quiet, and Dean felt himself preparing to switch to words. Pushing himself up on his elbow, he sighed, and Castiel pulled off with a soft pop to look up at the man, his hair disheveled, his face red and his body weak.

“Come on. Just… stop, just… god, I’m close and, I don’t wanna come like that so, dammit, fuck me already,” was all Castiel needed to hear before he removed his hand as well, shooting up from the floor.

In long strides, he found himself walking across the small room. Sitting in his own desk’s chair, he began urgently rummaging through his drawers to look for the lube he hadn’t used in forever, but knew he had there. When he found it, he stood up to remove his pajama pants, only to come face-to-face with his lover (well, not really, considering his extra height) as he did.

“D-Dean?” he asked, before a hand lied flat against his chest, pushing him back to the chair (god, they really were copying each other), before he watched the shorter man kneel down in between his parted legs.

“Put the lube down, Castiel… I know we should use it, but why don’t I slick you up with my mouth, instead?” he asked breathlessly, raising an eyebrow despite the heat still tightening inside his stomach. “It’s only fair. Please, I want to taste you too,” he said. Like he even had to ask.

Castiel only nodded, slowly putting the lube down as requested. After a mumbled ‘good’, from the other, he immediately felt his head fall back when hot lips wrapped around the head of his cock.

Dean didn’t waste any time either as he felt himself grow needy. Stroking himself quickly as to not put the work Castiel had previously done to waste, he sucked hard, easily relaxing his throat and pulling Castiel fully into his throat, right down to the base. The tall man half gasped, half groaned loudly and deeply, and this made the young man smirk in triumph, pulling the first real, pleasured sound from his bigger lover.

Dean, after a few head-bobs, pulled off easily. Castiel, by now, was gripping the armrests of his seat, knuckles white, as Dean’s other hand moved to hold Castiel’s cock closer to his stomach so that he could lick long, sloppy stripes along the underside, tracing the vein with the flat of his tongue. He felt the long member twitch under the warmth of his muscle, and he smirked before pulling away completely.

Castiel’s head slowly came back up, and he eyed the young man in front of him with hooded, lust filled eyes. Reaching out immediately, he gripped his best friend’s hips, pulling him forward as he heard a gasp.

“Here, Castiel?” he asked gently, and the said man only chuckled as he guided the man so that he could straddle him, ass cheeks resting against his member. The man nodded, looking up at him as his one hand moved to twist the male’s nipple in his finger again, causing Dean’s own hands to travel up the strong arms of the other, nails running along the flesh. This drew a moan from Castiel as his shoulders were then gripped, and he nodded.

“I’m way too impatient to move us anywhere else. Fuck, I want… I need to be inside you so fucking bad,” he said, voice gruff, which caused Dean’s hips to twitch, both of them moaning in earnest at the delicious friction the wave caused against Castiel’s cock.

“Then get inside me already… please,” Dean near-begged, moving to press his lips needily against the pink one’s of Castiel.

Without speaking a word in return, Castiel moved his other hand lower as Dean got the hint, lifting his lips. The taller of the two gripped his cock, angling it upward as it throbbed hotly against his palm, still slippery with saliva from the previous heavenly blowjob he had received.

Dean felt himself shudder in anticipation as the head of his lover’s cock pressed against his hole. Forcing him to relax, he accepted the head, before they both groaned in unison when he slid further down, guided by both of Castiel’s long, slender hands gripping his hips.

When Dean was finally sitting atop the male, Castiel buried to the hilt, the two panted. Castiel was whispering soft words of encouragement as the grip on his shoulders tightened, telling Dean how he was ‘taking his cock like a pro’ and how ‘fucking good’ it all feels.

Eventually, after gasping for air, Dean felt well enough to move. When he did, it was a soft raise of his hips, only a few inches, but it was enough to cause a moan of ‘god, Castiel, you’re so big...’ to slip past his swollen lips. Castiel continued to guide him as he leaned forward, kissing Dean’s collarbone, nipping the skin sweetly. But that only served to make Dean’s hips stutter again, rolling once, and Castiel moaned against the flesh.

Getting the hang of the movements, Dean pressed against his knees that rested on the chair again, glad for how large it was, as he rose until only the head of Castiel’s cock was inside of him. He felt too needy. Still too close, the tightening coil inside his abdomen from before still white hot inside of him. Deciding to take the pain, he slammed down against his lover, right as Castiel thrust up. They met in the middle, and they both groaned, Castiel giving up on holding his hips.

Wrapping his arms around his lover, he held him, the two falling into a rhythm. Dean fell down as Castiel thrust up, and they felt their release creep slowly up on them.

“Fuck, Castiel, fuck me harder… I need you so bad,” he moaned, nails digging into the skin of Castiel’s shoulders although the man didn’t mind, let alone noticed. They were shuddering, bodies rocking together on the chair, moaning repeatedly into the darkened air of the dorm room after fucking 3:30 in the morning.

“Oh my god, Dean, you’re so tight around my cock… god, you feel so good,” he moaned, head rolling back. Dean moved his hands away from his lover’s shoulders to grip the top of the chair, bouncing harder and faster, and suddenly, a loud moan was elicited from him.

From the weight and slight angle change as he moved his hands to the top of the chair, Castiel had thrusted up to meet Dean, but had hit a whole new place inside of him. “Holy shit, C-Castiel! Oh fuck, oh, fuck,” he moaned, momentarily stopping his pace to shudder atop his lover. He rolled his hips in midair, Castiel thrusting up, pounding into Dean, hitting his prostate dead on with every raise of his hips.

Castiel’s one hand then unraveled from his lover’s back, coming to card it through the young man’s hair to bring him forcefully down to his lips. They kissed hard, resuming their rough rhythm as Castiel mumbled into the kiss. “As much as I love hearing you moan for me, keep it down… you don’t want to wake up the whole d-dorm,” he growled, his voice cracking on the last word as he heard a loud whine get pushed into the kiss and felt his lover clench tight around him.

“Are you close, Dean? Come on… ride that cock, and cum for me… cum,” he said, voice nearly demanding, nibbling once more on the said man’s lower lip before swirling his tongue around the other’s as it slipped out to greet him. The man moaned a yes, and Dean pulled his tongue back to wrap his lips around the tongue, sucking hard.

“Shit, oh my god, I’m s-so close,” Dean moaned, and as he did so, Castiel’s grip got tighter on his hair, pulling a bit, and Dean gripped the back of the chair harder as well, and a small part of him was vaguely scared that it would break under the pressure.

Before Dean knew it, he felt himself teetering on the edge of a climax once more, slightly surprised he had even lasted this long. But what sent him over the edge was not the dead-on thrusts to his prostate, or his lover’s deep, guttural moans, but the feeling of the other hand on his back leaving to be wrapped tight around his member.

With a loud moan against Castiel’s lips, he spilled his orgasm into Castiel’s rapidly stroking hand, painting their chests white. He stuttered out a pleasured “oh my fucking g-god, I’m cumming, I’m… it’s…”, only to hear his sentence be finished by his lover.

“So fucking amazing, holy hell,” he heard, the sound raspy and in the form of a wanton groan as Castiel came as well, both of their hips stuttering and faulting as he exploded into his best friend with hot, white ropes. He then, shallowly, continued to thrust into Dean before he fell against him, and the two just rolled their hips to help ride out their orgasms, the boy on top shuddering and whining as he nuzzled his face into the other’s shoulder.

Eventually, after the two sat in silence for a while, Dean pulled back to look into the eyes of his lover. They stared at each other, breathless, eyes hooded tiredly, Castiel stroking his friend’s hair back before a smile broke out on their faces, large and happy.

With a soft chuckle, Castiel rested his hand on Dean’s nape, pulling him down for a chaste kiss, their lips against each other’s the only thought flitting through their mind, Dean completely forgetting about his uncompleted essay on the other end of the room.


End file.
